Hookup Culture
by Aria's Locket
Summary: "Toph Bei Fong?" "Yeah, but don't even think about it, dude. She's one of those debutante rich bitches that thinks she's hot shit cause she's got a decent fake. I'd go out of my way to hate her if she wasn't so hot." Taang College AU.


**Title: **Hookup Culture

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** "Toph Bei Fong?" "Yeah, but don't even think about it, dude. She's one of those debutante rich bitches that thinks she's hot shit cause she's got a decent fake. I'd go out of my way to hate her if she wasn't so hot." College AU.

**A/N:** Sooo, this was a dare from a friend that found my fanfiction account and will _not_ let it go. I'm mortified, and figured I'd just go along with it. She wanted a "smutty college fic" so I decided to deliver. Lol, please don't judge me, I'm just following orders. Sorry that it's kind of long, but I wanted to add in some decent, wholesome bonding before we got to the fun part :)

**Warnings:** Sexual/intimate scenes, underaged drinking (and mild OOC-ness as a result of said drinking), and college kids being college kids. That last one should be warning enough.

For those of you who want to read the story without all the M-rated scenes, I'll mark the beginning and end of such scenes with a **oOo **instead of my usual **OOO**. So watch out.

**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine. The story is. Good day.

**OOO**

_Hookup Culture_

**OOO**

Whenever Aang heard a knock to the tune "Shave and a Haircut" on his door, he knew that the night was going to be all kinds of fucked up. Add in the fact that tonight was Friday night and midterms were all wrapped up, he was going to be hard pressed to wiggle his way out of this one.

Shame. He was going to get a head start on his Philosophy paper.

"Aang!" he heard Katara whine on the other side of the door. "Open the door!"

"We come bearing gifts!" Aang heard Sokka shout. "Plus, I may or may not know a dude that'll sell us weed for five bucks a hit!"

Aang rolled his eyes and stared down at his laptop. Well, the sibling duo sounded like they already had a couple of shots without him, and if that much was true, that meant that they weren't going to leave him alone anytime soon, so there was no sense in pretending he hadn't heard them. He saved the paper he started, plugged his laptop in to charge, and unlocked his door.

"I can't believe you actually think that five bucks a hit is a good deal," Aang deadpanned as he let the two drunkards in.

It looked like Katara had abused Sokka's fake ID again, because they both waltzed in with two bottles of hard liquor. The rum bottle looked like it had already been opened which would explain why Sokka was immediately going into Aang's food for something to eat, and also why Katara was primping in Aang's full length mirror, adjusting her makeup, hair and—oh dear God—what looked like some extremely racy underwear. Katara was a complete lightweight too, so he knew that if she was already obsessing over her appearance in the mirror now—which is something she wouldn't be caught dead worrying about sober—then that meant that tonight's activities were going to leave her with a hell of a hangover in the morning.

She was going to wake up mortified, as usual.

"What the hell Aang?" Sokka shouted from the other side of the room. "All you've got is greek yogurt and rice cakes." He briefly looked at the package and snorted. "_Unsalted_ rice cakes. What are you?!"

Aang marched over and snatched his midnight snacks back. "A vegetarian," he frowned. "Plus I don't subsist on junk food, unlike you."

"You know, he's got a point," Katara smirked at her brother. "It's why he stays so in shape and why you're starting to build up some chub around your waist."

"You're fucking lying!" Sokka screamed in a panic, running to the mirror and pushing his sister out of the way. He lifted up his shirt and started poking at his toned abdomen. "I can't get fat! I'm supposed to be getting laid tonight!"

What a pair these two were.

"Alright," Aang announced as the only responsible adult in the room. "Can I hear a game plan from someone, please? Because otherwise I'd like to continue _studying._"

Katara answered first while her brother continued to look at his stomach from all possible angles. "Word is that a frat is throwing a huge party across campus. Lots of booze, pretty decent music, and plenty of delectable males to sample from."

Aang raised a brow. "I'm assuming the last detail is beneficial to you, correct?"

Katara laughed and poked Aang in the chest. "Ding ding ding! The boy is right!" The personality change that Katara went through when she drank was startling. The studious pre-med student who was worried more about her studies than about her social life turned into a thirsty deviant once she had a few drinks in her. Aang would know. He was usually the one that held the girl's hair away from her face when she was throwing up into toilets and putting her to bed after a long night while her brother remained passed out underneath the coffee table in their suite living room.

"Apparently that Zuko dude is in the frat," Sokka supplied.

"Zuko?" Aang questioned.

"Yeah, Katara's new conquest," Sokka said with an eye roll. "The guy's a total tool, but what the hell do I know?"

Aang laughed. He knew Zuko. Well, sort of. They were in Intermediate Microeconomics together and were of the few students who actually sat in the front and took liberal amounts of notes. They also shared a few words in the gym since they always used the treadmills next to the weight room. He was a junior, just like Sokka, and he wasn't a tool so much as he was really serious. He actually seemed like a complimentary personality for Katara, who was pretty high spirited and friendly, and when people were drunk, anything could happen. He'd cross his fingers for her.

"Is Suki going?" Aang asked, wondering if Katara and Sokka's other suitemate was going all out tonight as well.

"She should be," Katara confirmed. "Probably pre-gaming with Ty Lee or something back at the suite with some cheap vodka. So we came here, since we know you've got the huge single."

Aang groaned in frustration. "Guys, I'm in my sweats," he complained, gesturing down to his loungewear. "I kinda just wanted to catch up on some homework and turn in early tonight." It's not that Aang was completely against partying—he did go out on occasion just like everyone else did—but he tried not to make a habit out of it. Aang had his freshman scholarship to hang on to, and he didn't want to move his studying schedule around to make room for a last minute frat party of all things.

"But we can only get into the house if we know a brother!" Katara reasoned. "And as ironic as this is considering you distance yourself from anything having to do with frat guys, you know Zuko! You're our ticket, Aang, don't do this."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Just pretend you know Zuko."

"He's probably going to answer the door, so he'll know if we're bluffing," Sokka interjected. "Come on, dude. You haven't gone out with us in like a month. Midterms are over! Let's _go!_"

"Yeah, Aang, come on," Katara pouted. "We hardly have any of the same classes and this is the perfect time to just get together as friends and do something stupid." Aang opened his mouth to interject, but Katara held up her hands and pleaded, "Just for tonight! And we'll leave you alone the rest of this weekend. We swear!"

He should just say no. They both knew that the only reason Aang was here at this private college right now was because he worked his ass off in high school. Between AP credits, impeccable SAT scores, a 3.9 GPA, a vice presidency on student council, and his countless hours of dedication to his school's martial arts team, he managed to get this university salivating over the very thought of accepting him. They even threw him a grant that covered full tuition and expenses just to top it all off so long as Aang kept his grades up, and Aang was determined to do so.

So he signed up for a single room and studied until his eyes stung. If he was being completely honest, he wasn't in the mood to get drunk and stupid tonight and shirk off the studying he had planned on doing tonight. If anything, now he was so annoyed that he just felt like going to bed and getting up early on Saturday and working through the morning.

But…Katara was right. Because Aang decided to pile up six classes and join so many campus organizations, he barely saw the two of them during the week. There were brief study groups and the occasional lunch date once a week, but other than that Aang was unreachable. This was his first relatively free night in a month. Surely he could just humor his friends for just this one night?

Already, Aang was growing a headache at the very thought of getting drunk and walking into a crowded frat party with other stupid drunk people. But, he supposed that even he deserved a night off with his friends. Guess he was going to need to change out of these sweatpants.

Aang sighed and relented. "Sokka, there are limes in my fridge and some salt on my desk. Katara, your shot glasses are still under my bed." The two siblings remained in silent shock for a few seconds before they cheered and raced off to collect the items Aang specified. Aang shrugged off his t-shirt and looked in his drawers for a tank top. Well, if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. So, that meant tequila.

"Ooh, ooh! Put on those dark jeans I got you last week! You'll have girls falling all over you," Katara laughed, as she watched Aang shed his pants and look in his closet for some decent bottom wear.

Aang turned and glared at the girl. "The goal is not to get laid."

"Oh please, you're tall enough and fit enough to get anyone you wanted in there despite the fact that you're a freshman," Katara reminded him, pouring out three shot glasses filled with liquor. "Utilize your gifts!" Not wanting to listen to Katara harp on and on about his wardrobe choices, Aang acquiesced and pulled the dark, tight jeans from their hanger and pulled them on quickly. There wasn't much to be done about his unruly hair, so he just ran this hands through it and tried to make it look purposefully messy. A pair of boots, and he was ready to go. The goal was to stay for half an hour, do his friendly duty, and then leave as early as he could. No getting distracted.

"All right. Katara, you and I get two rounds," Sokka called over his shoulder, readying the lime wedges. "Aang, you're a little behind so you get four."

Aang scowled and dispensed a trickle of salt on the back of his hand. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

Sokka handed Aang a lime wedge and a drink. "Only just. You ready Katara?"

The younger sibling was fully equipped and ready to go. "Yup. Alright. Salt, shot, then lime. On three, okay? One, two, three!"

**OOO**

If Aang had to pick a kind of party he liked, it was dance parties. At least there, showing up drunk wasn't necessarily a requirement, and the majority of the night was spent actually dancing with people, getting to know them, and showing off how good he was. That was always a night of fun for him, and he usually made room in his schedule for the occasional dance party that took place in the huge auditorium in the main campus building if he didn't have too much work to do.

Frat parties were the total opposite. There was loud, deafening music, obnoxious lighting, too many people packed into one space, and drunk people falling all over you. Aang never understood the appeal, but Sokka loved the huge supply of alcohol, and Katara didn't really have preferences for types of parties so long as she got to make up for the socializing she didn't indulge in during the week.

Luckily—or unluckily depending on how you looked at it—those four shots spanned out over about an hour managed to warm Aang up considerably and put him in a nice buzzed state that made going inside not completely deplorable. He was actually laughing at Sokka's unfunny jokes and nodded his head in appreciation to the music that he heard playing from inside. Well, at least that was something to look forward to.

Just as the siblings had predicted, Zuko was currently manning the door, keeping the girl to guy ratio as high as he could manage. Upon seeing Aang's tall frame approaching the doorway, Zuko held his hand out and pulled Aang in for a brief hug.

"Hey, good to see you man," Zuko said amicably. Aang didn't think he'd ever seen Zuko smile that much in class or at the gym. He must have been a little drunk himself. "Aang, right?"

"You remembered," Aang joked, causing Zuko to fall into laughter. The junior shook his head and clapped Aang on the back.

"Go on in. There are drinks in the back. Tell the DJ if you wanna hear something."

Aang jutted a thumb behind him. "You don't mind if I bring a few friends, do you?"

Zuko peeked over Aang's shoulders and looked a little shocked once he saw Katara leaning against the banister to the front stairs. "Yeah, uh…sure. The more the merrier. Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Katara," the girl offered, smoothing out the pleather skirt she was wearing, which Aang noticed with a snort didn't really need smoothing out in the first place. "Maybe I'll see you inside?"

"Definitely," Zuko agreed. "You two have fun."

Aang put a hand on Katara's shoulders when she giggled and stumbled on the last step and led her inside, while Sokka trailed behind them. But before Sokka could cross the threshold, Zuko held an arm out, barring the entrance.

Sokka's brows furrowed. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Sorry," Zuko shrugged. "Girls and friends are free. Guys are ten bucks," he clarified, holding his hand out expectantly.

Sokka sputtered and gestured his hands over to his other friends. "B-But, I—I came with them!"

Zuko leaned in and spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "Look, I'm trying to keep my neck here. Rules are rules. Besides! It's for charity."

Angrily shoving his hands into his pocket and pulling out was probably the last of the money he had on him after tonight's alcohol run, Sokka shoved the money into Zuko's palm, grumbling angrily to himself when Zuko waved at him and told him to enjoy the party. "God, I told you that guy was a tool," Sokka muttered once they were inside the building.

The party was already in full swing. The bass was making the whole floor shake and Aang could already see freshman girls dancing on the table in the next room. In front of him were stairs that led upstairs to the bedrooms, and couples were already pulling their dates—or, most probably, strangers they just met—upstairs to hook up and do God knows what else. Aang and Sokka flanked Katara on either side and passed by three couples making out in the hallway before they got to the back of the first floor where the drinks and the DJ were. In the far corner, there were two beer pong games already going on.

Sokka pushed up to the table of drinks. "Got anything good?" he asked.

The senior pouring out drinks handed Sokka a red solo cup that looked like it was mixed with three kinds of liquor and chased with juice to hide the taste. "Drink up."

The junior took a swig and handed the cup over to Aang, but he wrinkled his nose at the smell and declined the offer. The stuff probably looked like it tasted disgusting and he didn't want to get shitfaced tonight anyway. Sokka shrugged and handed the cup to his sister so that she could take a large sip as well.

"Hey careful," Aang warned. "We don't need her vomiting tonight."

Katara handed the cup back to Sokka and patted Aang on the chest. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she slurred. "Besides, I'm more interested in catching Zuko once he's off door duty."

Sokka polished off the rest of his drink with a grimace. "You are actually a mess. Come on Aang," Sokka announced, wrapping an arm around Aang's neck. "While this one goes and flirts with the idiot over there, let's go mingle."

"Mingle" of course meant that Sokka went and tried to talk to every single girl he ran into while Aang awkwardly played third wheel and managed to escape before anything got too uncomfortable. Figuring that the night was going to be just as much of a let down as he figured it would be, Aang figured he was better off sobering up for the rest of the night. So while Aang saw Katara sit down on the couch with Zuko out of the corner of his eye, Aang snuck into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water from the faucet.

_So much for spending some time together_, Aang mused to himself. A night of studying wasted, and here he was sitting off to the side while everyone else around him was having fun. He was resorting to pulling out his phone, looking through old texts, and checking his Facebook, not even caring if people walked by him and thought he was being a killjoy. Aang wondered why he always let himself get roped into these situations. He always felt bad about refusing to go out with his friends, but they all wound up separating and doing their own thing anyway. Surely none of them would notice if he just slipped out now, right? Besides, no one else was paying him any mind and there was no sense in him just watching from afar. Looking at his watch and seeing that he had already been here for twenty-five minutes, Aang cut his losses and left the kitchen. He was already starting to feel sober anyway.

He was about to walk across the living room and head for the front hallway when he accidently barreled straight into a body shorter than his. Falling back into his martial arts reflexes, one hand immediately steadied the person in front of him while the other reached down and caught the cup that was about to tumble down to the ground and make a mess. Sighing in relief that he didn't wind up getting his shirt soaked, he stood up and was about to apologize to before he froze.

The smaller body wound up being a girl—a gorgeous girl with long hair pulled back in a bun and green eyes scrunched up from her laughter. "Woah. Someone's a little light on his feet. Lucky catch," she complimented.

Aang grinned suddenly growing extremely distracted. He wasn't usually one to get all stupid in the head over girls. He was usually pretty level headed about it, having had his fair share of girlfriends in the past. But for some reason, this girl with a cocky look on her face made him feel like he was bumbling around. "No luck. Just good reflexes," he finally responded.

The girl raised both brows. "Oh, well excuse me. I guess lucky for me that I bumped into such a hot shot."

"I think that's giving me a lot of credit," Aang replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He handed her drink back to her. "This is yours."

The girl smirked up at him and took the cup back. "Thanks for the rescue, Twinkle Toes." She winked at him before strutting off to the beer pong tables while Aang followed the swing of her hips in the tight blue jeans she was wearing and marveled at how great her legs looked with those dark green heels on. She reached up and adjusted her hair before she looked over at him, gave a small wave, and completely turned her attention to the game going on in front of her.

Aang was in the middle of giving a wave back when he felt a harsh clap on his back and a strong stench of beer and alcohol. "Ah," Sokka laughed with a huge smile. "I see you've met the little freshman princess herself."

"And I see you've hit your limit," Aang grimaced. Honestly, he was expecting to hook up with his breath smelling like that? "Besides, I thought you were "getting laid" tonight," Aang supplied with the appropriate air quotes.

"Shut up," Sokka scowled. "Besides, you talking to Toph is _way_ more interesting."

"Wait. Toph…Toph Bei Fong?"

"Yeah, but don't even think about it, dude," Sokka warned. "She's one of those debutante rich bitches that thinks she's hot shit cause she's got a decent fake. I'd go out of my way to hate her if she wasn't so hot."

Everyone heard when Toph Bei Fong got accepted into the university. She was the daughter of Lao Bei Fong, owner and CEO of Bei Fong Corporations, one of the largest businesses on this side of the country. She lived in the city in the penthouse of some expensive apartment building and was usually plastered on the front page of the local news whenever she attended debutante charity functions and business parties with her parents. Sokka was right. She did always look like this rich, spoiled heiress who just rode along on her father's laurels and enjoyed the snooty life.

But someone should have told him that she looked ten times more attractive in person.

"How do you know she's got a fake?" Aang asked.

"Dude, all those rich girls have fakes and think they're all holier-than-thou because of it. Besides, she's probably got a rep to keep up that doesn't involve you. I'm telling you: look, don't touch."

That was easier said than done. Suddenly, sticking around at this party didn't seem so bad. "Look, I'll be fine. I heard Ty Lee squealing over something a couple of minutes ago, so Suki's probably here."

Sokka lit up like a bonfire. "Really?"

"Yeah," Aang shook his head. "Go work your magic."

"Sweet. I'll catch you later, Aang."

While Sokka pranced off looking for his suitemate, Aang peeked a glance over at Toph, who was currently trouncing a very large guy at beer pong, a sadistic smirk on her face and her eyes holding nothing but mischief. For someone who was an upstanding lady of society, she sure didn't act like it. Between the constant taunting and boisterous laughter, she seemed like a pretty down to Earth girl who didn't just come to frat parties to stand around and flirt with guys. If anything, she was embarrassing most of them and leaving them to wander off and lick their wounds. Sokka could say all that he wanted, but Aang found this girl intriguing.

With one last well-aimed shot, Toph won the round with nine cups left and sent a very drunk senior packing. "Better luck next time, darling," she waved sarcastically while the larger man growled in frustration and stomped away from the game. Toph faked a look of guilt before she burst out laughing again, and pulled out more cups. "Alright, boys, who's next? 'Cause I can do this all night!"

Aang actually found himself wandering over to the drinks table and asking for a cup of that awful concoction as he watched Toph's next opponent step up to the plate. Wincing at the taste but deciding that he would probably need the bravery later, Aang looked on at the comically mismatched pair of what looked to be a football player squaring off against a freshman girl who couldn't have been more than 5'3".

It was actually a wonder to watch. Toph managed to get the other player to drink four cups before she missed and turned the ping-pong ball over to him. He missed his next turn, and Toph managed to make him drink three more times before she missed another shot. She was pretty damn accurate, and had a habit of talking shit to the other player to make them mess up. It was probably easy to do considering that all the frat guys that were watching the game go on were in shock that this girl was wiping the floor with some of their best players.

The game was a quick one, and another poor drunk bastard was left a loser, leaving Toph laughing at the other end of the table, still with all ten of her cups perfectly lined up. "Anybody else? Come on, I came here to get drunk, not to watch a bunch of little girls get their asses kicked."

Thinking this was probably the only chance he was going to get to talk to her, Aang took a large sip of his drink. Functioning purely on instinct and not really understanding what he was getting himself into, Aang walked up to the other end of the table and smiled up at his challenger. "I'll play if you don't mind going up against a hot shot," he smiled confidently.

Toph pulled a bottle a beer out from underneath the table and smirked when she saw who had challenged her this time. "Ah, if it isn't Twinkle Toes. If only you knew who the hell you were dealing with." She picked up a package of cups and threw them at Aang so that he could set up his side of the table.

That alcohol was strong, and was making him act more relaxed than he normally was. He had only ever played beer pong once since he failed to see the appeal. But now he was eager and ready. "Well, I'll admit. I don't usually square off against rich little girls who sip champagne on the weekends," Aang shot back, setting up the cups and grabbing the beer bottle. He could already hear the guys around him gasping and making a big fuss over the diss, but Toph just smiled and shook her head.

"You are _so_ going to fucking regret that, Twinkles," Toph warned. "You're about to watch a little girl make you her bitch." Another uproar occurred around them, but Aang wasn't paying it any mind. All he was interested in was the girl across from him. He finished pouring out his cups and held his hands out.

"Ladies first."

True to her reputation, Aang drank three times before she handed the ball over to him for him to get a shot in. Luckily for him, he could handle his alcohol pretty well so he wasn't so drunk that he couldn't face off against Toph with just as much precision as she flaunted. When he dunked a ball into one of her cups, she shrugged off the point, downing the entire cup in one gulp like it was nothing but water. It was by the fourth point that Aang made in a row that Toph was starting to look a little impressed and maybe a little intimidated.

Aang missed his next shot, so he threw the ball over to her and smirked. "What was that about making me your bitch? You might want to reverse that."

Toph bit her bottom lip and smiled at the same time, making her look absolutely delectable in Aang's slightly drunken state. "Oh, please. You couldn't handle me."

"I dunno about that," Aang bantered back, stretching out his biceps and smirking internally when he saw Toph's eyes linger. "I haven't received any complaints."

"Raving reviews, huh?"

"You should check my Yelp page," Aang laughed. "Everyone seems pretty happy."

Toph bounced the ball on the table. "I'm hard to please."

"I'm sure I can manage."

If Aang was sober, he would have realized that if he was flirting this gloriously and acting this confident, it was because the alcohol had finally reached his brain and was making him act like a version of himself with a thicker backbone. Katara, Sokka, and he had already pegged out their drunk personalities. Katara got flirty, Sokka got hungry, and Aang got brave. It didn't really matter though, because the effort was worth it. He almost hit himself to think that he was so close to walking out of here and going back to his room to turn in early. Facing off against this girl was the most thrilling and enjoyable thing he had done all week.

Toph must have realized that she needed to up her game, because she left Aang with only three cups left before she turned the ball over to him. But Aang returned the favor and left her with just two, remaining a step ahead of the other turn for turn.

"God, what are you, a sharp shooter?" Toph slurred from the other side of the table, fixing the strap of her top as it started to fall down. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had an unfair advantage."

"Or just naturally gifted," Aang tried with a hopeful smile.

Toph put a hand on her hip. "Just because you're beating me doesn't mean you're God's gift to the human race."

Aang handed the ball back to Toph. "But it does mean I proved you wrong. And that's probably killing you right now."

That comment must have hit home, because Toph landed two more cups in retaliation, leaving Aang with just one more.

Taking the appropriate drinks and feeling his head spin, Aang resolved himself to win the round lest he wind up passed out underneath the table. Thank goodness the party was going dry and the cups were only filled halfway, otherwise Aang probably wouldn't be able to stand straight at this point. Still, it would be funny just to see the look of shock on Toph's face when he beat her. She only had two cups left.

"Scared I'm going to win?" Aang asked innocently.

Toph shrugged. "I'm kinda way too impressed to care at this point. Didn't expect this from the quiet kid sitting in the corner playing with his phone." She laughed in amazement when Aang landed the ball in one of her cups and reluctantly drank what was inside.

"I need the proper motivation."

"Oh, what? _I'm_ proper motivation?"

Aang leaned forward across the table and looked Toph straight into her deep emerald eyes. "Out of every single girl in this room, you're the _only_ motivation." And with that, Aang said a small prayer and cheered in victory as he won the game, leaving Toph blushing madly, but wildly intrigued.

The rest of the guys watching the game with bated breath shouted at Aang's victory, but he wasn't paying attention to any of that. Losing didn't seem to bother Toph as much as Aang thought it would. If anything, it just made her keep her eyes attached to him, like she was trying to figure out what move he was going to pull next.

She stepped out from behind the table—her steps a little precarious—walked over to Aang, and wrapped her arm around his. "Not a bad game. What's your name?"

Aang led her away from the tables and answered, "Aang. Nice to meet you."

"_Very_ nice to meet you," Toph emphasized. "I'm Toph. Wanna go sober up with me? I kinda don't want to be this unstable throughout the whole night."

The two of them wandered into the kitchen, which was considerably empty compared to the rest of the house. Just a few people leaning against the counters and talking. Toph hopped up on one of the counters and opened one of the cabinets, trying to find some glasses. The higher vantage point gave Aang a nice view of how good her butt looked in those jeans, and also how absolutely tiny her waist was. He was sure that he could probably wrap both his hands around her waist and they would still touch. And speaking of touch, that creamy pale skin that was a lot more apparent now that they were out of the multi-colored lights in the living room was just nothing short of distracting.

He felt a finger flick him on the forehead and was met with Toph's amused grin. "Keep your eyes in your skull, mister."

Aang winced. "Sorry. Was that obvious?"

"A little bit," Toph laughed. "But don't worry." She handed him a glass as she walked over to the kitchen sink. "It's hard not to stare," she said with a wink.

For the next two hours, they sat cross-legged on the island in the middle of the kitchen, sipping on water and eating some saltine crackers that they found on top of the fridge, trying to shake off the ridiculously drunken states they had found themselves in after their game. Toph—or drunk Toph if nothing else—was hilarious. He didn't know what on Earth Sokka was talking about. Toph was more entertaining than some of the other girls he'd met since he started school here. She probably just got a bad rep because of who she was. Apparently, she grew up an only child in a house too big for her tastes with parents that were always too busy to pay her much mind. She was basically raised by nannies and oftentimes had to find unconventional ways to keep herself occupied.

"I always snuck into dad's den and messed around with his dart board whenever he wasn't home," Toph explained with her mouth half full. "Got pretty good at it. Actually, whenever his friends visited, I always challenged their sons to dart games and hustled them for money by pretending I sucked."

"Ah," Aang mused. "So your impeccable aim is explained."

Toph shrugged and took another gulp of water. "What can I say? I'm a girl of many talents." The way Toph smirked when she said "talents" made Aang's head to go to places he didn't think they were going to go tonight. "So what about you?" she asked, turning the conversation over to him. "You haven't explained those killer reflexes of yours."

"I've been taking mixed martial arts since I was like five," Aang answered. "You've got to be quick on your feet if you want to be any good."

Toph whistled. "Damn. Impressive. I've been taking jujitsu, but I slowed it down when my mom told me to go play the piano instead."

"You play the piano?" Aang asked.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately. Between all the stupid charity functions and parties and teas and whatever, my mom likes to show me off. Been getting lessons since I was thirteen. Why, do you play any instruments?"

"The flute. In middle school, when I was in our marching band," Aang said with a slight blush on cheeks.

Toph laughed loudly at the information. "Shut up! Don't tell me you all had the dorky little band uniforms."

"Oh yeah," Aang reminisced. "Twelve year old me wasn't exactly suave."

"Well, worry not. Present day you seems to be plenty suave to make up for your marching band days."

Aang raised a brow and leaned his chin on his knuckle, still feeling a little buzzed. "Suave, huh? Do go on."

Toph finished off the rest of her water before she rolled her eyes and started waving her hands about sarcastically. "Oh, suave doesn't begin to even cover it! I mean, look at you. Sweet guy, nice eyes, rippling muscles, the whole package. I mean, unless there's another package that's lacking." Toph paused, darted her eyes low, then nodded. "Actually, that makes a whole lot of sense. The only reason you seem so perfect is because you're clearly compensating for the lack of prowess in other areas."

Aang laughed so hard he almost fell off the counter. He didn't think Toph realized all the other compliments she dished out, and instead focused on insulting him instead. "What is it with you thinking that I'm bad in bed?"

Toph shrugged and leaned forward, leaning her elbows on her knees. "Like I said, I'm very hard to please. Impressing me takes some serious skill."

"And what makes you think that I don't have skill?"

"I call what I see."

Aang smirked. "I think the point here is that you _haven't_ seen anything. Don't judge until you have."

Toph leaned closer to him, and Aang couldn't help letting his eyes stray to her chest that was being pushed up higher, creating a temptation that Aang didn't think he could resist at the moment. "Is that an invitation?" she whispered.

Aang felt a little tipsy, but certainly not drunk enough to start making bad decisions. "You're drunk," he pointed out.

Toph groaned and leaned back. "Am not."

"Prove it."

Toph hopped off of the counter and walked two lengths of the kitchen, keeping perfect balance and walking along one of the creases in the tiled floor. She even stood perfectly on one leg, said the alphabet backwards, and did a little bow when she was done. "See? Just a little buzzed."

Aang nodded in approval, but couldn't help but blandly comment, "All those theatrics just to see whether I'm as good in bed as I say I am? I'm flattered."

"Says the guy who was staring at my ass like it was the last commodity on the planet," Toph countered triumphantly. "So I say we're both just as bad."

Aang rolled his eyes, but still fell into his nervous habit and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, I was not _staring_."

Toph snorted. "No, right, you were just transfixed by the woodwork of the cabinets and I just happened to be in your way."

Aang held up his arm. "Would you like me to flex my biceps again? I sort of recall you being transfixed by the sight."

"Shut up, I was not," Toph looked away.

"Okay." Aang decided to level with her. "Let's get the denial out of the way and say that…we're both reasonably attracted to each other. Can we concede?"

Toph made a show of tapping her foot and looking like she was thinking hard about the decision. She looked Aang up and down once before nodding. "Okay. Fine. I concede. Your point?"

"Well, I have one final test to see whether or not you're really drunk, and then we can do whatever you want later," Aang muttered into her conspiratorially. "If you're up for it."

**OOO**

Toph was leaning on the wall in hysterics. "Wait, wait, wait…you have the keys to the rec center?"

The front door opened easily enough and Aang had to rush inside quickly and disarm the motion sensor lights on the other side of the room. "I work the desks late at night during the week. Of course I have the keys."

She was still letting giggles and chuckles shake through her body as she remained by the front door. "Okay, but this is kind of out of character for you. Or at least I think so." She lifted up one hand. "Smart guy, band boy type, fiddling with your phone at a frat party…" She frowned and hesitantly lifted another hand. "Breaking into the rec center?" She winced and shook her head. "Nope. Doesn't fit."

Aang turned around as he started climbing up the stairs to the second flood. "Um…I'm hopelessly drunk and don't know what I'm doing?"

"I have a feeling your impeccable morals are incapable of being infringed upon even if you were drunk off your ass."

Aang laughed at that. She was really good at making him laugh. "How would you even know that? Plus, I feel like you have me pegged as this dorky do-gooder. You could be totally off aim."

Toph followed him through the second floor as they passed the weight room and the cardio balcony. "Let's just say I'm good at reading people. You're very…" Toph smirked. "_Wholecsome_."

Aang raised a brow at the trait, but decided to explain himself. "I sneak in here to mess with the game room at night when I'm stressed. It's the only thing in this building that's left unlocked."

"Is the game room where we're going to go through this whole sobriety test of yours?" Toph asked with her tone laced with humor. "You know, no guy that I know would go through this much trouble to make sure that a girl was sober before he pulled her into areas unknown."

"God forbid I'm actually a decent human being and want to wait until you're sober before you decide on doing anything with someone you just met."

"Is that really the only reason we went through all this trouble?"

"Okay…it's fifty percent a sobriety test, and fifty percent a demonstration of your other gaming skills aside from dart throwing and beer pong." Aang shrugged unashamedly and pushed open the unlocked door to the game room and gestured inside like he were a gentleman holding a door open for a lady. "Sorry. But this is important."

Toph rolled her eyes, dipped into a fake, over exaggerated curtsy, and went inside first. "Are inferior gaming skills a deal breaker?"

"I wouldn't say that," Aang joked along. "However, a girl who can play a decent game of air hockey definitely catches my attention. "

Toph certainly seemed to like the sound of that. She sidled over to one of the air hockey games, kneeled down next to the table, and plugged it in the socket. The machine immediately hummed to life and the lights to the game immediately flickered on in great contrast to the rest of the unplugged arcade games. "I actually kind of like the sound of air hockey."

Aang grinned and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out two quarters and slipped them into the coin slot. Air started to flow out of the hockey table and the puck dispensed itself into the goal on Aang's side. "So…what are we playing for?"

Toph wrinkled her nose in thought. "How about first to ten? And the winner gets to choose the next game."

The puck clanked on the table and Aang bent over, ready to serve. "Sounds good to me."

Turns out, Toph was a brutal air hockey player. She liked to bash the puck against the walls of the air hockey table so quickly that the puck managed to land itself in Aang's goal at just the right angle whenever she scored. Aang, however, was better at guarding his goal. Whenever Toph thought she scored a goal, she relaxed, which left Aang the opportunity to block and score in her goal instead. It was probably the most fun that he had all week, especially when Toph hit the puck so hard she knocked it off the table and across the room, and when Aang served the puck and accidently knocked it into his own goal and gave Toph a freebee point.

In the end, Aang elegantly accepted defeat when Toph walked away with the game, 10-8.

Toph's eyes quickly scanned the room, and she grinned wolfishly when her eyes landed on a machine at the other end of the room. "How do you feel about pinball?"

After nearly an hour, the two of them figured out the following:

Aang was _way _better at pinball than Toph was, much to her displeasure. However, the sour mood ended once they tried their hand at House of the Dead and Toph walked away with close to a thousand points more than Aang. Aang pretty much trounced Toph on Dance Dance Revolution, even though Toph kept insisting that it wasn't fair because she had only ever played it once and because Aang looked like he had danced to Beethoven Virus dozens of times beforehand in order for him to get that good at it. Pac-man was pretty much a tie because they both sucked and couldn't get past the first level. They were both actually really good at foosball and eventually had to call it a draw because they kept tying with each other.

They were too many other games dotted around the room for them to choose between, and they were laughing so hard after the foosball game that they wound up on the floor, not wanting to get up and move and try to play something else. So, as an end to the evening, they decided to keep it classy and finish off with a thumb war.

"You know, considering that I just meant to screw around with a bunch of jocks, tonight" Toph commented, moving her body in the direction of her thumb to try and pin Aang. "This was actually really fun."

"Not a fan of frats?" Aang asked, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

"Nah," Toph admitted. "I only went because Zuko, one of the brothers, invited me."

"I only went to humor my friends. I'm usually not a fan of them either." Aang sucked his teeth. "You can't twist your wrist, that's cheating!"

"I wasn't twisting my wrist!" Toph insisted. "They're just so useless. Getting drunk just for the sake of it. But I guess it was worth it to get to embarrass a bunch of grown men."

"Mission accomplished," Aang commended. "You're an expert at House of Dead. You pretty much buried me."

"Yeah, well, you looked like you and that pinball machine have been friends since the 1960's," Toph joked. "Seriously. You were freaking born for the thing."

Aang couldn't help but speak his thoughts aloud. "So let me get this straight. When you're drunk, all you want to do is criticize me, but when you're sober it's all praise? I kind of like this…"

Toph paid him back by feigning her thumb to the right and quickly moving left in order to pin his thumb down for three counts. "You suck at thumb wars. There. A criticism."

The comment didn't seem to faze Aang in the least. In fact he seemed completely unaffected by the loss until he slipped his thumb from underneath Toph's and pinned hers down instead. "No. You suck at thumb wars."

Her mouth was hanging open. "Okay, _that's_ cheating! You can't just unpin yourself!"

Toph tried to pull her thumb free, but Aang just held it down tighter. "That's not cheating, that's called being resourceful."

Toph kept up the tug of war between their hands. "Give me my thumb back."

"No," Aang teased. "I won fair and square."

That didn't seem like the best thing to say, because Toph frowned dangerously, and the next thing he knew, Toph was tugging him forward roughly until he stumbled forward and had to slam his other hand on the floor near Toph's knee in order to catch his balance. Aang's face was only a few inches away from Toph's, and he couldn't help but notice that she was grinning wickedly at the position they had both found themselves in. Aang couldn't help but lower his head and chuckle. "You're not going to make me change my mind."

Toph raised a brow and tugged again on their clasped hands and urged Aang closer. They both uncrossed their legs and Aang found himself kneeling between Toph's legs, their noses just brushing together. "_Still_ not going to change your mind?" Toph asked.

Honestly, Aang didn't really care about their silly little game in the least. Instead, Aang took advantage of an opportunity and decided to do something he had been tempted to do all night. Aang leaned in for a kiss, and Toph happily met him halfway.

It may have been a corny thing to say out loud, but kissing Toph was perfect. It was everything he loved about good kisses. Nice and slow, no tongue right away, and the uncontrollable urge to pull the other person as close as was possible. Aang gently lowered Toph onto her back and her hands immediately found purchase on his cheeks, her fingertips drawing small circles into his hairline. Aang smiled into the kiss as he placed one arm by Toph's head to keep him balanced and let his other hand drift from Toph's neck, across her shoulder, and down the curve of her hip.

The fact that they were on the floor of the game room in the rec center they weren't even supposed to be in in the first place didn't seem to faze either of them. It definitely made the list of the strangest places where Aang had ever made out with someone, but that didn't seem to damper the mood in the least. In fact, feeling his hands across her hip immediately made Toph's mouth open wider in a quiet gasp and made her creep an arm around the back of his neck. Their lips were constantly locking and unlocking, and Aang kept trapping Toph's bottom lip in between both of his own, something that he quickly realized she really enjoyed. Aang's fingers scraped gently along the curve of Toph's thigh right before he moved his hand underneath and lifted it so it aligned with his hip. Toph got the hint and immediately wrapped her leg around Aang's waist so that her calf was resting comfortably along his lower back.

Who knows how far they would have gotten had Toph's foot not connected with the underside of the pinball machine and accidently made it whir to life with a lot of blinking lights and whirring noises as the game started up. Both of their heads shot up and looked up at the disturbance, and Toph couldn't help but laugh and bury her face into Aang's chest to quiet her chuckles. Aang just smiled at the sight and rolled his eyes. Alright, so making out in the game room probably wasn't the best idea the two of them had ever come up with.

Toph turned back to Aang. "My dorm is like five minutes away."

Aang raised both of his eyebrows. "My dorm is right next door."

Toph grinned widely. "Well then, lead the way."

**oOo**

If Aang knew that he was going to be barreling into his room at three in the morning making out with a girl that he had only met a few hours ago, he probably would have asked Sokka to slap some sense into him for thinking something so stupid.

Usually, Aang wasn't one for quick hook ups. The last time he had done anything like this with someone was with his high school girlfriend Onji. But they were together for a year before she moved a few states over and broke it off. It's not that he was morally against casual sex outside of committed relationships. He sort of expected that he would wind up doing this in college, but in a detached sort of way. Actually being in the situation was completely different, and he wouldn't have believed this would happen to him unless he actually found himself in the situation. This was against the whole goody-two-shoes studious scholarship student façade that Katara always said Aang exuded without meaning to. This kind of behavior was uncharacteristic.

But hey. He was young. He was miles away from home. He was a teenage boy with needs. Why not enjoy the ride a little bit with a girl who seemed to bring out the best and the worst in him?

Aang reached out blindly and clicked on his desk lamp to allow some lighting in the room. He kicked off his boots and flung them to the corner of the room, and Toph followed suit as she toed her heels off. Aang quickly figured out that Toph also liked having her lips bitten since she moaned gloriously into his mouth whenever he did so. Feeling his neck start to ache due to the height difference—those heels made Toph lose about four inches—Aang wrapped his hands around Toph's waist, smiled that his previous prediction was correct, and hoisted her up, sliding his hands along her thighs when she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

Trying to maneuver over to his bed without tripping, Aang managed to bump the back of his legs against the edge of his bed and sit down on it so that Toph was straddling his lap. His hands immediately slid past Toph's hips and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him so that her hips grinded deliciously against his. Toph's lips separated from his briefly as she moaned into the open air, and Aang was suddenly grateful that he had a single. Toph sounded like she tended to make a lot of noise.

Aang grinned into her lips. "Doing pretty good, huh?"

"Shut up," Toph shot back. "Anybody can kiss."

"That is such a bold faced lie," Aang accused.

Toph nudged Aang so that he fell onto his back and shimmied her hips up so that they were hovering just over his. "Kissing is not impressive." She leered and leaned down, licking the shell of his ear and sucking on an ear lobe, making Aang moan unwittingly. "Well…kissing my _mouth_ isn't impressive."

"Where are we getting with this?"

"Do I have to spell it out?"

"To be fair, pretty girls make smart boys stupid."

Toph giggled and rolled her eyes. "Hopeless," she muttered. "Well, then, smart boy. Allow this pretty girl to demonstrate."

He could feel her warmth through her jeans when she slid down his hard on and settled comfortably on his thighs, and couldn't help the exhilarating shiver than ran through his body when he felt Toph's hands creep up underneath his shirt. She seemed absolutely fascinated with the definition in his abs, because her fingers were tracing along the little dips in his abdomen while her tongue and lips soon followed where her fingers had just gone.

Her mouth reached the very edge of his pants and she lightly bit at the taut skin just above the button of his jeans. Her lips then hovered lightly over the light trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans, soft breaths causing coils of anticipation to curl up in Aang's lower stomach.

Her fingers started undoing his jeans and he couldn't help but come up on his elbows and look down at her. Toph was already unzipping the zipper and looked up at him, her brilliant eyes incredibly focused and riveting. He must have looked transfixed or hypnotized or some combination of the two because she suddenly started chuckling and smirked slyly at him. "Still with me?"

Aang tilted his head. "Sort of," he admitted. "Haven't done this in a while, that's all."

Toph stared at him seriously. "Do you want to stop?"

"God, no."

Toph snickered. Her mouth lowered until it was teasingly close to the place where Aang really wished Toph would touch. "A little eager, huh?"

Aang groaned at the growing anticipation making his body hum with too much energy. "If I say yes, will you please…?"

Toph seemed to take this as sufficient payment, and Aang immediately threw his head back with a groan as he felt a delicious, hot, wetness envelope him.

There was a brief couple of seconds where he didn't quite know what to do with his hands, and he ended up just grabbing the wall next to him for support, quite shocked that he had gotten absolutely no warning and that she was working his erection so enthusiastically. It was so surreal to see her looking up at him as her head bobbed up and down over him and Aang could literally feel his arousal bursting to every single cell in his body. He reached and tucked her bangs behind her ear and rubbed at her cheek while her tongue did wonders against him.

She removed her mouth for a second only to lick languidly along the vein on the underside of his erection, which earned her a combination between a moan and a shout for her efforts. She let out a breathy laugh as she rolled her tongue around the head of his erection and closed her mouth over the tip, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard. Aang couldn't help but grab at the back of her hair, her hair falling in between his fingers, and trying desperately not to thrust up into her throat and into that wonderful heat.

He could feel the pressure in his lower abdomen starting to bunch up and knew that it wouldn't take much before he finished. But Toph's tongue felt so glorious that he couldn't help but let his mind wander and imagine undressing her, running his hands everywhere, and getting a chance to taste her himself…

That last thought had almost done him in, and he had to quickly get Toph to stop and remove her mouth before she finished things too soon.

Aang was panting and trying to slow down his heart that was hammering against his chest, preparing for his impending orgasm. "God, you're going to make this end too soon."

Toph was licking her lips and couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "That good, huh?"

Aang scowled. "You know, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much? I'd love to see the day where someone can render you speechless."

She shrugged carelessly. "Doesn't happen often."

Aang smirked and took it as a challenge. He immediately hauled Toph up and brought her mouth and kissed her fully. Toph immediately responded, and Aang was completely bewitched. There was something so fantastic about being with someone who responded to gloriously to all of the attention he showed, that it made him want to act with more energy, more want, more touching, more of everything. She settled on his lap again and he couldn't control his hands from wandering over every part of her body that he could touch.

He reached for the hem of her shirt and tugged on it twice before Toph got the hint and pulled it over her head. She flung it to the other side of the room and immediately started to work off Aang's shirt as well. Once he was free of the fabric, Aang immediately brought his mouth to her collarbone and sucked delicately on her pale skin, which caused Toph to gasp, moan, and grab onto the hair on the back of Aang's head. Aang's mouth kept traveling lower until he started licking and kissing along the swell of Toph's breasts. Both of their hands reached behind Toph's back to undo the clasp of her bra and let it fall to Aang's floor, completely forgotten.

Aang took immediate advantage of the newly exposed skin, his lips finding purchase on her nipples and licking and sucking until Toph was squirming and sighing in his lap. He smiled into her skin, realizing that her breasts must be extremely sensitive, because she was tugging on his hair in a way that was just almost painful and gasping into his ears as he reduced her to a desperate mess. Which felt pretty amazing considering that Toph had been acting like the epitome of self-confidence and control all evening.

Toph was groaning through her bitten lips when Aang picked her up by her hips, flipped her down across his bed, and hovered over her. "Impressed yet?"

She was panting through her swollen lips and actually managed an amused snort. "Not _terribly_."

Aang nodded once and let out a large sigh. "I see. Well, there's only one thing left to do then."

Toph was smirking at him and was already undoing the button to her jeans. He helped her with the process and slowly peeled the tight fabric from her legs that Aang couldn't keep from running his hands over. His lips hovered over her right knee and he placed an open mouthed kiss there. He could feel Toph's body quiver in response as he slowly started trailing kisses further and further down the inside of her thigh.

He reached the sensitive skin that was right before the hem of her underwear before she breathed out and lifted herself onto her elbows. "Hey…I was just playing around. You don't have to, you know."

Aang looked puzzled. "What makes you think I don't want to?" He bit playfully at the skin and skirted closer to her center.

Toph let out a small whimper and shrugged, trying to keep her voice steady. "I dunno. Most…mm…guys don't want to."

Almost to prove that this certainly wasn't something that bothered Aang in the least, Aang made sure to leave a long languid kiss to Toph's labia through her underwear, which made her grip his sheets tightly in her hands. "Well," he commented. "That is terribly rude of most guys."

That was all he left her with before he pushed her underwear to the side and was met with the sight of her wet lips. Just seeing her and smelling her was enough to feel himself harden and feel the familiar pressure of arousal flush through him. He wrapped one of his hands around her thigh and licked once along her slit.

Toph immediately inhaled, and he could feel her thighs shaking. Such a violent reaction with such a simple touch, and this only encouraged Aang to repeat the ministration. He was only teasing her—simply running his tongue over her slit and not bothering to penetrate—but this seemed to be causing her to come undone. He was sure she was biting down on her lips hard enough to draw blood and her hands kept gripping and re-gripping the sheets underneath her. It was as if she was a band full of tension and she was on the precipice, waiting for him to finally get to the point. Not one to waste any time, Aang tugged Toph's underwear down her legs until they hung uselessly around her left ankle.

He brought up his index and middle fingers and spread her lips apart. Once his tongue began to lick within her folds, Toph moaned loudly and tipped her head back. Aang kept at it, running his tongue through her folds and licking up her arousal. Toph kept breathing heavily and sounded as if she were suddenly holding her breath and trying to reign in her noises. But that suddenly stopped when her breath suddenly left her chest in a long, drawn out shout/moan, and Aang took to opportunity to thrust his tongue inside of her.

Toph whimpered—actually _whimpered_—at the sensation, and instinctively shut her thighs closed. But Aang pried them open and kept pushing his tongue in and out of her. Toph couldn't support her weight anymore and she fell back onto the pillows as she threaded one of her hands through his hair and began gyrating her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. It sounded like she was trying to say something to him, but the words kept garbling up in her mouth between all the pants, moans, whimpers, groans, curses, and a whole hodgepodge of glorious sounds.

Aang moved up and circled his lips around her clit and sucked on it hard. Toph yelped and her grip on his hair became rougher. Aang completely ignored the pain as he kept sucking, and then moved to push two of his fingers inside of her, her wetness allowing for them to slip in easily. He wondered with amusement whether or not she would have been embarrassed by the noises she was making, and how desperate her moans and gyrating was becoming. It didn't take too long after before Toph's body suddenly grew rigid, and she grew extremely quiet. The stillness ended when her chest heaved and her walls began convulsing around Aang's fingers.

"Fuck, Aang!" she groaned as she rode out the last of her orgasm. Suddenly she dropped back boneless against the sheets while Aang languidly licked up the rest of her wetness and placed one last kiss against her inner thigh.

Aang crawled back up to her and laughed in surprise when Toph shoved him down to her mouth and kissed him vigorously. She broke the kiss after a minute and muttered against his lips, "Please tell me you have condoms."

Their lips met again and Aang was already reaching his hand over to the table next to his bed to open the top drawer where he knew there was a box. Sokka had given it to him during orientation week, and jokingly told Aang that he had better keep them in case of an emergency. At the time, Aang had thought it was a ridiculous gift and swore to Sokka that he would never need them, but now he was just thanking his terribly perverted friend for the gift, because he desperately needed release and being inside Toph was the only thing he really wanted at the moment.

He quickly kicked off his jeans and underwear and slid the condom on without any trouble, remembering that he was supposed to pinch the tip as he rolled it down. He leaned down again and kissed Toph before whispering against her lips. "Impressed yet?"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help from laughing. "If I tell you that was probably the best orgasm I've ever had in my life, will you hurry up?"

"Impatient!" Aang admonished. "But yes, I think that'll do."

With that he slid completely inside her, the entry swift and easy due to how aroused Toph was. Toph hummed at the intrusion and gripped the back of Aang's neck, moaning into his ear as he accustomed himself inside of her. It had definitely been a while since he had ever been with anyone like this, and the warm, tight sensation was so wonderfully enticing that it took all of his willpower not to just let go of control and just _thrust_.

But he slipped out slowly, almost completely, until he thrust himself back inside, this time further and Toph's ankles immediately crossed on his lower back as she moaned at the penetration. Feeling her walls tighten around him, her hand gripping his neck, and her heels knocking against his back filled him with an excitement that made him want to hear the sounds she made at the height of her orgasm all over again. Finally, he pulled back and continued to move inside of her, finding a rhythm and a tempo that had the both of them groaning and sighing into each other's mouths and burying their noises in the crooks of the other's neck.

Aang figured out with delight that Toph was enthusiastic and quite active when it came to sex. Her hips were rocking upwards to meet with his thrusts and she was kissing down his neck, leaving bites and kisses that had Aang moaning into the air and pushing into her harder. Aang was proven correct when he predicted that Toph was really vocal. Every time he sped up, Toph's shouts punctuated the air in perfect intervals and whenever he stopped long enough to tease her with slow thrusts, her frustration shone through with long, drawn out groans of annoyance and want.

Taking him off guard, Toph pushed on Aang's shoulder and urged him into a sitting position, causing him to slip out of her. She climbed on top of him, her knees on either side of his hips, and slid down on him again, gasping at the new angle. She braced her hands on his shoulders and immediately rolled her hips forward. Aang's hands slid up Toph's back and held her close to him, kissing along her throat, underneath her chin, and back down again as he lifted his hips to meet Toph's hurried pace.

Soon, Aang began to feel his orgasm coming and couldn't help his groans from escaping his lips as well. He moved his hand between them and let his thumb circle her clit, trying to bring Toph to the same peak. Toph immediately groaned at the added sensations, and Aang felt the dull drag of Toph's nails down the back of his shoulder and across his pectoral. Aang immediately felt the telltale signs of her second orgasm. Her walls began to tighten around him again, making it harder and harder to keep up their rhythm. But Toph's thrusts immediately slowed down as her head was thrown back and her body squeezed deliciously around Aang causing him to come only a minute after Toph. He rode along the intense pleasure that suddenly uncoiled and furled through his blood, making him grip onto Toph's hips tightly, probably leaving a bruise or two, and move inside of her until his body was completely spent.

Their heads were both resting on the other's shoulder, and suddenly Toph couldn't keep from laughing and shaking her head. "Well, hot damn."

Aang couldn't help but join her and kissed her collarbone. "Yeah, no kidding."

Toph lifted herself off of him and immediately fell to the side against Aang's pillows, trying to catch her breath and pushing back her hair that had come loose somewhere between now and when they had crashed through Aang's door. Aang threw away the used condom and clicked off the lamp on the other side of the room.

Toph had already snuggled underneath Aang's covers and brought them all the way up to her chin to hide from the chill in the room. Aang couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight and pull the sheets back a little so he could slip in after her.

"Mm, stop, it's cold," Toph whined. "You're getting rid of all the heat, you dummy."

Aang chuckled, but quickly climbed into bed next to her so that he could replace the covers as quickly as he could. Between the exhaustion from the late our and their recent activities, she was probably exhausted, and he was as well. He turned on his side and faced her. "Better?"

Toph nodded and flung an arm across his chest and laid her head against his shoulder and mumbled, "Don't think is cuddling," she warned. "I'm cold and you happen to give off a lot of body heat. That's all."

Aang didn't dare laugh lest she assume that he didn't believe her. So he nodded solemnly and said, "Got it. Body heat. That's all."

Aang was pretty sure that Toph tried to mumble some smart comment in response to him, but it was muffled by a yawn and she wound up resting her cheek back on his shoulder and slipping into sleep. Aang immediately felt the exhaustion hit him as well and tucked Toph's hair away from her face before he drifted off as well.

**oOo**

Aang cursed to himself the next morning when he heard his alarm clock going off at ten in the morning and realized that he had failed to shut the damn thing off last night. Not that there was much time for thinking of such things, all things considered, but it still annoyed him that he couldn't at least have slept until past noon. The chronic studier inside of him told him that he needed to get up early today because he still had that essay to finish and two problem sets to go through, but he firmly shut that part of his brain up and focused on trying to move his body. Unfortunately, once Aang was up, he couldn't get back to sleep.

He rolled over the bed to swing his legs over, but he blinked his eyes open and realized that his bed was empty, and so was his room.

Aang ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily, unable to keep the feelings of disappointment tighten his chest. He stared around the room and noticed with a frown that Toph's clothing was nowhere on the floor where they fell last night, and that the door to his room was left open just a crack, proof that Toph had slipped out of the room before he had woken up.

It wasn't that Aang was expecting Toph to stay the night. He knew how one-night stands and walk of shames worked, and he knew in the back of the head that Toph would probably sneak out of his room in the morning, and they would simply awkwardly run into each other on campus for the rest of the year, silently acknowledging that what happened between them was a one time thing that probably wasn't going to happen again.

That wasn't necessarily a bad thing on its own, but for some reason Toph made an impression on him. She wasn't just attractive and an _incredible_ sex partner, but she was funny and incredibly down to earth despite her upbringing. Plus, everything else aside, they had fun last night. Just honest, pure, fun that Aang didn't expect but fully appreciated.

Not that any of that mattered, because Aang trying to come up to her after this and admit all of that was supposedly breaking some unspoken rule, according to Sokka. And if Toph left, it was probably because she wanted for that unspoken rule to be in place. Aang didn't mind respecting that…but it was incredibly disappointing.

Aang walked over to his dresser and slipped on a pair of underwear and was about to exit his room to head for the shower. But as he was pulling his towel from the closet, his dorm room opened with a creak, causing Aang's head to snap up.

Much to his surprise and delight, it was Toph. She was dressed in his sweatpants, one of his sweatshirts, and in his pair of boots that he wore last night, all of which were far too big on her which made her look positively adorable and made him realize just how much smaller she was than him. She was holding her student ID in between her teeth and was balancing two take-out trays from the dining hall.

She nodded her head at him and placed the food down on his desk. "I just remembered that there are crepes in the dining hall on Saturday mornings, so I'd figure I'd run over and get some. I hope you like Nutella because I grabbed like five of them…"

Suddenly, Aang's sour mood slipped away and he couldn't help but smile widely at the sight. "So you went to the dining hall…in my clothes," he stated, as if he were trying to convince himself of the fact as well.

Toph placed her hand on her hip. "Well I wasn't about to run off to the dining hall at nine thirty in the morning in what I was wearing last night. It's bad enough that I couldn't do anything about the sex hair, I wasn't about to announce what I was doing last night to the entire campus."

"How did you even walk out in those?" Aang asked, pointing to his boots on her feet. "My feet are definitely bigger than yours."

Toph frowned and stuck her ID in the pocket of his sweatshirt. "Don't ask. I almost tripped twice, and I don't want to talk about it."

Aang was still trying to get used to the fact that Toph had _stayed_ and brought _food_. "But your clothes—"

"I think I kicked everything under your bed," Toph spoke through a bite of the apple that she grabbed from atop the pile of food that she brought. "Almost broke my neck when I tripped over my bra. I don't want to talk about _that_ either."

Aang nodded in agreement, and felt his cheeks hurting from all his smiling. "No, that's fine, it's just…I thought that…well that you…"

"What?" Toph asked in genuine confusion. "That I left? Like _left_ left?"

Aang shrugged in apology. "Well, that's usually what one thinks when you wake up after sex and find your bed empty. I mean, it's not like I _expected_ you to stay or anything, I mean if you had left it would have been fine, it's just that I sort of thought that we…I mean not that I'm trying to assume anything but—"

Toph's hand reached up to cover his, stopping his tirade before he went off and spouted off more words that he couldn't control. She couldn't help but smirk in amusement. "You ramble when you're nervous," she stated. "That's really cute, Twinkle Toes."

He smiled sheepishly into her hand in response and shrugged his shoulders up in an innocent admission. Toph dropped her hand and shook her head like she was trying to explain something that he was failing to understand.

She crossed her arms over her chest and rocked back and forth from her toes to her heels. "Look, I uh…actually really had fun with you yesterday. I mean, I usually run into guys that think getting me a drink means they can shove their tongue down my throat, and most everyone else is too afraid to walk up to me because of my freakin' last name," she replied bitterly. "It didn't feel right to just walk up and leave like I wanted to pretend it didn't happen, because…well, honestly, everything about last night was fantastic."

Toph looked like she wasn't used to such honest bursts of admission, because she was still rocking back on her feet, still had her arms crossed over her chest, and was trying her best not to look directly at Aang's face. But the little bit that she did say warmed his chest and made him feel like cartwheeling down the hall and singing at the top of his lungs.

Aang reached out and tugged Toph's arms away from her chest and down at her sides. He waited until she was looking up at him before he leaned down and gave her a sweet, unhurried kiss that Toph quickly melted into. Her hands immediately reached up to grip at his biceps as his hands settled gently on her hips. It wasn't a kiss that was as involved as the ones from last night were, but somehow Aang considered this one his favorite of the ones they shared so far.

He pulled back and noticed with a boyish grin that Toph's cheeks were flaming. "You're blushing," he pointed out, poking her cheeks.

Toph scowled and pulled away from his hands. "Am not."

"Yes you are, you're blushing," Aang teased as he reached around to poke her in the sides. She was still frowning, so he kept on poking her sides and her ribs until he had her dissolved in laughter and begging him to stop.

Aang stilled his actions and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey. What are you up to today?"

Toph managed to calm her smiles and looked down in thought. "Um, other than homework, not much. I never do much on Saturdays."

"Well," Aang drawled out. "What do you think about coming with me into the city today? Just to hang out for the day. I never like staying on campus on the weekends."

"Just the two of us?" Toph asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Aang shrugged casually. "What do you say?"

Toph made a show of looking at the ceiling as if she were painstakingly searching for an answer. But she met his eyes again and shrugged with a carefree smile. "Sounds great."

**OOO**

**a/n: **Ugh, writing sex scenes from the point of view of a guy is _hard_ (lol, haha, I made a pun). Anyway…**Jen**, I hope you enjoyed that, you dirty thing. Again, I'm not too used to writing things like this, so reviews would be especially appreciated so I can know how I did. And if you'd like, you can also consider this a late Christmas/early New Years' present for you all for sticking with me for so long. I appreciate you all! :)


End file.
